faranfandomcom-20200213-history
Faran Wiki
Welcome to the jungle - Gajde za nove farance Setting je veoma slobodan i naravno uvek moze da se smisli neka pricica koja povezuje vaseg lika za Faran. U razlicitim delovima sveta razvijene su razlicite tehnologije, drustvene i prirodne, te mozete biti feudalac seljak ili kolonijalac, tabati obsidijanskim macevima ili pucati iz pusaka, sve zavisi odakle je vas lik. Pre nego sto krenemo u pricu, ima par stvari koje su testirane i meni izuzetno nezanimljive za igru, a to su: Yuan ti i Arakokra rase (magic resistance i wood elf sa krilima je previse op), Bear barbarian i Moon Druid (ima lepih drugih subklasa za barbariana 50% dmg na sve je dosadno, a za druida pitajte Sevica heh) i naravno mystic koji je banovan do plamene smrti univerzuma zauvek. Pocnimo od kulture; veoma je dualna u Faranu, u vidu Spansko-evropske kulture Kretisa i mezoafricke kulture Farana, te ostavlja dosta prostora za raznovrsnost. Divine magije sa jedne strane su standaran fantasy, sa druge jako divlje i prirodne. Isto se moze reci i za arkanu, sa jedne strane Arnando's university of civilized magic, a sa druge na primer jedan Witch Doctor. Generalno se Heavy armour retko nadje u dzungli, i generalno je setting vise okrenut ka okretnosti, otrovima, i prirodi i divljoj magiji. Vas lik moze biti putnik izdaleka koji je dosao u faran da potrazi srecu, moze biti faranac, kretin, obicni prodavac ili clan plemena, ili jedan od bivseg plemstva feudalaca iz kretisa koji su izgubili titule. Cela pricica koja je sazeta ispod se nalazi u The races of Middeland Human - Najraznovrsnije i generalno najlakse za ubacivanje u igru jer ih ima svuda Dragonborni - Metalci su iz wild west dela koji je doduse desno od Farana, iz Zedeia, i ponasaju se kao nasi indijanci. Hromatici su iz Akube na severoistoku, i generalno vole haos i evil su Dvorfovi - Plemstvo je iz Lerestira, i uglavnom dolaze odatle, medjutim ima fortresa svuda okolo koji mogu da sluze kao razlog da budete iz neke druge provincije Elfovi - zavisi od podrase, hajelfovi Egros, vudelfova ima gde ima suma, sielfovi more Gnomovi su takodje iz egrosa ali mogu se naci generalno po gradovima Hobiti su u Dxunu i retki van istog Lizardi su iz Vargana, iz crne mocvare Orkovi i goblinoidi uglavnom iz akube, ali ima ih svuda po fortressima tabaxi - zive u istocnom faranu tritoni i tortlovi oko mora Polutana ima svuda Bistova takodje ima svuda ako niste domorovci, i mislite o hooku sta cete pobogu u dzungli, evo par stvari: Novi zivot i pocetak a la America, zlato, slava, dosta arheologije i istrazivanja drevnog carstva, piraterija, skupljanje robova, skupljanje divlje magije... Domorovci, postoji dosta razlicitih izvora moci u zavisnosti od toga sta zelite igrati te slobodno pitajte! Od nekih specijalnih pravila hombru koja mi padaju na pamet: Izbegavanje detaljisanja seksa, kompletno izbegavanje silovanja. dobro, to nije hombru to je nesto sto mi jednostavno nije gotivno u igri, ono tu smo da ispunjavamo druge fantazije jelte. Zapravo hombru pravila: Zapravo postujem encumber rules te znajte sta se dogadja ako dumpujete STR. Svaki lik ima pojas na koji moze da okaci 4 stvari tipa potiona ili flaska i moze da ih koristi odmah. Potioni da se popiju su bonus akcija, da se daju drugom akcija. Takodje bar pokusavam da pratim arcane focus pravilo. Short rest je minimum sat vremena, i na svakih sat moze da se koristi 1 hit die. Long rest je 24h. Za pravljenje kul medzik stvari imam sistem za kreftovanje jer inace predugo traje i preskupo je. Naime, naci vitalnu stvar za item smanjuje vreme i cenu za 50%, veliku stvar 20% i malu stvar 10%. Naravno za sve to se dogovara da ne bude abuseovanja. LIFEDRINKER INVOKACIJA NEMA PREREKVIZIT ZA LVL 12. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse